Kingdom Hearts White
by bopdog111
Summary: This is a story that Pokeball645 came up with and wanted to gave up on it but I offered that i'll give it a shot this is between Kingdom Hearts, DBGT, and Pokémon. After the Shadow Dragons and Ghestis Gokin and his pals are relaxing until the Heartless came. Join Gokin as he goes through a journey with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. CANCELLED.
1. Prologue!

**I don't own anything and the OCs are owned by Pokeball645! ENJOY!**

* * *

A boy with black spiky hair (Bed head from Ultimate Tenkaichi, and the same hairstyle as the male Saiyan hero from Dragon Ball Heroes) wears a blue tank top over an orange jacket, orange pants, yellow belt, blue boots, and also a sword on his back. (Same clothes as Mirai Trunks, but with the same colors as Goku's clothes). _Huh? W-Where am i?_ The boy thought. After he took a step the floor it suddenly glowed revealing a floor with a princesess on it. Soon a voice said _"So much to do so little time... Take your time don't be afraid. The door is_ _still shut. Now step foward. Can you do it?"_

The boy walked to the center of the circle. Soon three altairs appeared each holding a shield, staff, and a sword. _"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength."_ The voice said. _Who is this guy?_ The boy thought as he walks toward the sword. _"Choose well."_ The voice said before the boy picked the sword up.

The voice said _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" Yeah i guess..._ The boy thought before the sword disappered shocking him. _"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_ The voice ask. The boy looked at the shield and the staff before he walked toward the staff and picked it up.

 _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_ The voice ask. _Uh yeah?_ The boy thought before the staff disappered. _"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice ask.

 _Yes?_ The boy thought before the altairs collapsed. Soon the floor disappered as the boy fell. The boy landed on another floor. Then the sword he picked appeared on his hand as the voice said _"You've gained the power to fight."_ The boy slash and the voice said _"Alright! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ Then people completly black and has glowing yellow eyes emerge from the ground.

The boy got himself ready and charged. One of the persons attempts to punch him but he slash the person in half. He slash the others in half before one of them got behind him. _"Behind you!"_ The voice yelled as The boy slash the person in half. Then a door appeared. The boy went toward the door and he tried to open it but his hand went threw it. _I can't open it._ The boy thought. Then the door glowed before it became real.

The boy touched the door and opended it. It revealed an area with a girl and two boys. _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself."_ The voice said. The boy went to the girl and she ask "What do you care about?" "You." The boy simply said as she blush. The boy went to another as he ask "What's your goal?" "Make the world a better place." The boy said as the boy said "Mm-hm." The boy went to the other as he ask "What are you afraid of?" "Death." The boy said as the other fliched.

 _"You cared about that girl. Your goal is making the world a better place. Your afraid of death. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long the sun is shining your journey should be a pleasent one."_ The voice said. "Sounds good." The boy said. Then the voice said _"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_ The entire scene then glows real bright before the boy found himself back into the dark place.

The boy looked at the light and walked toward it. Soon he found himself surrounded by more black people as he summons his blade. One rush toward him and attempt to grab him but the boy rolled out of the way to dodge. The boy slash the person's head off as he disappeared into a black mist.

Two more charged but the boy jumped and kicked them away. Then the boy slashed at one killing it. Then he spin around slashing all of them in half. Soon a stair case came out. The boy ran toward the steps and stops on the middle of a new floor. _"The closer you get to the lithe the more powerful your shadow becomes."_ The voice said as The boy looked behind him.

The shadow on the lifted itself off the ground and started to change. The shadow looks like a giant devil, with three glowing eyes, completely black, heart shaped hole on the stomach, long fangs, spikes on his back, arms, and legs, short legs, muscular arms, claws on one hand and holding a short axe, horns craved into long short spirals, short wings, a small tail looking like a bone, and a long bone on the wings.

The boy stepped back in shock as the shadow grew. _"But don't be afraid and don't forget..."_ The voice said as the boy ran toward the stairs but they disappeared causing him to stop. The boy look at the shadow beast walking toward him. _I guess i can call that thing a Vanguard._ The boy thought as he summons his sword.

The Vanguard did a downward slash with it's axe but the boy rolled out of way as the axe hit the ground. As the Vanguard struggled to pull the axe out of the ground, the boy ran toward his back and slashed he kept slashing before The Vanguard pulled the axe out of the ground. The Vanguard used his wings to fly up a little and stopped as he dropped to the ground resulting a large shockwave and pushing the boy back. The Boy jumped to his feet and rolled out of harms way as The Vanguard tried to slash twice but kept missing.

 _Too bad for the Vanguard's speed. He's so big he's too slow._ The boy thought. "Oh really? Will let me lower my size a little." The Vanguard unexpectedly spoke shocking the boy. The Vanguard shrink down a little. The Vanguard slashed twice as the boy dodge them but with much difficulty. The boy ran toward one of The Vanguard's legs and slashed. The Vanguard slashed as the boy dodged it but then The Vanguard smacked him away.

The boy did a few backflips before he landed on his feet The Vanguard uses his wings again and landed hard causing another shockwave to happen. The boy was blown back. He landed with his back on the ground. The boy was lucky he rolled out of the way when The Vanguard did another downward slash and his axe once again got stuck to the ground. The Vanguard begins trying to pull the axe out of the ground as the boy went to slash his back again. As he slash The Vanguard turned his head and fired a fire breath. The Boy rolled out of the way as The Vanguard pulled the axe out.

The boy got on his feet before the sword disappeared shocking him. _Are you kidding!? Not now!_ The boy thought as he runs. The Vanguard grabbed him and said "But don't be afraid." The boy recognize it as the voice. "You... you want to kill me?" The boy ask in fear. "No i'm just preparing you for the worst to come. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door... Gokin." The Vanguard said as the darkness around Gokin surrounded him.

Then he's vision turned dark and he can't see anything.

* * *

 **"NNOO!" Gokin looked around seeing a icy landscape. "Wha-?" Gokin then suddenly cough up blood. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of his chest. "Haha Now this shall send Goku and Dark the message." A large hollow voice said. Standing behind him was Eis Shenron. He then freeze Gokin and blasted him to Oblivion.**

* * *

Gokin suddenly shot up while clutching his heart on a garden near a building. He yawned before laying back down to find a girl staring at him. She wears a red, belly-baring T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray pants and finger-less gloves. Gokin yelped and said "Pan!" "What? You were snoozing on the garden again Gokin!" Pan said with a silly smile.

"No Pan this huge... black thing swallowed me up! He was a giant! And Eis Shenron killed me!" Gokin said trying to recall what happened. "Come on! You have stuff like this since Grandpa, Dark, Panpour, and his Pokémon team left with Ultimate Shenron, and the Regular Shenron." Pan said. Gokin is the grandson of Dark the same one who defeated Ghestes the leader of Team Plasma, the son of Mitsumi the Martial Arts Quenn of the Unova Region, The brother-in-law of the great Goku, and finally the part of Ultimate Shenron's soul during a raid on Planet Kakarot.

"I know the remedy! Let's play with cousin Roxy!" Pan suggested. Gokin said "I'm not sure Pan Uncle Goten, and Aunt Marron might be busy with her." "Come on i want you to stop getting dreams like those!" Pan yelled as she puts her hands on her hips. "Alright. I could use some time since GrandDad left us to protect the world." Gokin said as he rubs his head.

"Alright!" Pansaid as she grabs Gokin's tail and fly to the building known as 'Capsule Corp.' After they landed they see a woman with a pink hat, white and pink dress, blonde hair into ponytails over her shoulders, and pink boots, feeding a baby girl who is awake sipping it she has short smooth black hair in two little ponytails, in purple feety jamies.

Gokin said quietly "Hi Aunt Marron." Marron looked up. "Hi you two Roxy is eating right now." She said before the baby bottle is empty. After Marron gets the bottle out of Roxy's mouth she patted her back and she burped. "Good girl." Marron said as Roxy giggles. Pan looked around and ask "Where's Uncle Goten?" "Out with Trunks, and Xenoto." Marron said.

Then the door opened and a man came in. The man has short spiky hair, red tank top, black sleeveless jacket, black pants, yellow belt, and red boots. "Marron where's Bulma?" The man ask. "Control room Vegeta." Marron said. Vegeta nodded before noticing company "You two? Why are you two here?" Vegeta ask. "Just to play with Roxy Vegeta." Gokin said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before saying "Whatever." He walked off. "Be careful with Roxy okay?" Marron ask. "Yes Aunt Marron." Gokin said while Pan just nodded. They took her outside and Gokin said "Alright Chespin! Come out!" He throwed a Pokéball in the air and a Pokémon has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange came out of the ball.

"(Gokin! What's the news bud?)" Chespin ask Gokin. "We are playing with Roxy Chespin." Gokin said. "(Okay!)" Chespin said. They didn't notice a man with dark hair in a ponytail, wearing a fighters gi with the words, 'KILL YOU' on the back of the shirt, and he also had a mustache that kinda looked thin and he had his hands behind his back and looks like a Cyborg walking toward them.

His eyes scanned Gokin as words appear in his vision "Dark. Found you at last." The man said. A woman wearing a black cloak, grey skin, black lipstick, yellow eyes, carrying a staff, and has two black curved horns on her head appeared beside him. "That boy is the guy?" The woman ask. "Don't let his looks fool you Maleficent he has powers beyond your mind." The man said.

Maleficent said "Hmm. My guess is that you want him dead Tao." "Yes and it's Mercenary Tao to you Maleficent." Mercenary Tao said to her. "Whatever. If you have trouble i shall send the Heartless to help you." Maleficent said. Mercenary Tao nodded before she disappeared and be walked forward and Pan noticed him. "What are you?" Pan ask.

Gokin looked at Mercenary Tao and ask "What?" "For you girl i am Mercenary Tao. I now look like this because of both Goku, and Dark. Now i shall have my revenge on you Dark!" Tao yelled as he points at Gokin. "Hey uh listen you got the wrong-" Gokin was cutoff when Tao punch him to the air and Gokin was surprised by his strength.

"Gokin!" Pan yelled as Roxy starts to make baby noises. "Time to die Dark!" Tao yelled. Gokin dodged and blocked some of his blows. "Hey you got the wrong-" Gokin was cutoff again when Pan kicked Tao away. "Gokin this guy ain't normal!" Pan said. "Yeah. He also thinks i'm Granddad." Gokin said. "Hmup. You two are tough. I've been humiliated by kids once. It will not happen again! Heartless!" Tao yelled.

Then some creatures grey armor, black bodies, glowing yellow eyes, and a heart with a cross at the bottom and a sharp point at the bottom and marks that looks like stiches that is made into a 'X' at the heart, the heart is black, with red edges and the stitches are red on their chests appeared beside Tao. "What the?" Pan ask in shock. "I never read about what i'm seeing." Gokin said.

The Heartless charged and both Gokin and Pan fight them. They managed to kill some of them but it is a struggle. Each one they killed they evaporate into black mist. Chespin jumped up and said "(I'm not going to be left out! **VINE WHIP!** )" He whiped with vines from his neck at the Heartless as they evaporate into black mist.

Pan fired Ki blasts which got some of them. Gokin took Roxy inside and gave her to Marron. "Aunt Marron please stay in here!" Gokin said as he flys back to the battle. He then kicks the Heartless away. "Gokin their to strong!" Pan yelled. "Let's go." Gokin said as Pan nodded. Pan, and Gokin then went Super Saiyan. Tao was surprised and said "The same thing that Gohan have?"

Even with Super Saiyan they are still tough. Vegeta and someone went outside. It was another man that has hair sticking at all directions, wearing orange Gi, blue belt, a wolf like scar on his right eye, a tail waving behind him, and blue wristbands with a bigger version of Gokin's shoes. "Gokin what's going on?" The man ask. Tao looked at the man and said "Goku." "Uncle Kudo! We are being attacked by this guy who he thinks Gokin is Dark!" Pan said.

Tao said "Heartless eliminate them all!" They agreed and attack everyone. "What are those disgusting things!?" Vegeta ask. "I don't know come on let's help them!" Kudo said as Vegeta nodded. They fight back but were outnumbered. Gokin was surrounded by the Heartless and they pulled him down. "No!" Gokin said. He pulls out his sword. He slashed them he got a few but one of them broke it and they pulled him down.

He slashed again this time a bright light have blinded them. They looked back to see Gokin holding something. Gokin is holding that looks like a giant key! The key sword is orange and yellow, a dragon's head is showing breathing fire that is the blade part, their is also a hilt with dragon scales on them and a chain at the end, and it with a gold coin with a shape of a dragon on it.

"What is this?" Gokin ask shocked. Upon seeing the Key one of the heartless yelled out _"nO! NoT tHaT wReTcHeD wEaPoN!" "qUiCk KiLl HiM nOw!"_ Another one said as they focus their sights on Gokin. They attacked him as Tao yelled "What are you doing!? I said eliminate them all!" The Heartless ignored him as they attacked Gokin. Gokin dodged and he slashed one of them. It evaporated but it also let out a glowing pink heart that disappeared in the sky.

"Come on!" Gokin said. When the Heartless attacked him he slashed them killing them. Tao looked in horror seeing his army being beaten by a child. When Gokin defeated the last one he set his sights on Tao. "Now then where were we?" Gokin ask with a smirk. Tao growled before saying "DIE DARK!" "Why does he think he's Dragon Boy?" Vegeta ask. "Because he looks Dark Vegeta. Make sure everyone is okay." Kudo said as Vegeta nodded and left.

Then suddenly a giant heartless appeared. He has long black like antennas for hair, a heart shape hole on his stomach, zigzag feet, and yellow glowing eyes. Gokin said "That's almost the same one!" The giant Heartless and Tao got ready while Pan, Chespin, and Kudo deals with Tao Gokin takes care with the Heartless. It was hard but he defeated it as it evaporate.

Gokin helped the others out. They fought him and Gokin kept attacking with his Key Sword. Kudo punched, Pan kicked, Chespin used Vine Whip and Gokin attacks with his Key Sword. Weakened Tao used a **"Do Dom Ray!"** It fired a beam from his finger but Gokin hashed it away shocking Tao as Gokin kicked him to a house. "Yeah!" Gokin said. "What's that?" Pan ask. They looked to see a glowing keyhole.

Gokin felt a tub on his arm and his Key sword pulled it's self at the keyhole and it fired a beam at it. They heard a click and it disappeared and the remaining Heartless retreated. "Wha?" Gokin ask. A portal suddenly appeared and Gokin was pulled to it with Pan yelling "GOKIN!"

* * *

Gokin felt something licking his face. He opened his eyes to see a big dog brown with black ears, and tail. The dog ran off. "Ugh." Gokin groaned. "Your awake." A voice said. Gokin looked beside him to see a boy. The boy has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit and shorts, a black opened hoodie with white short sleeves and black trims over the red jumpsuit, grey fingerless gloves, yellow shoes, and a necklace with a crown at the end.

"Who are you?" Gokin ask. "I'm Sora you?" Sora ask as he offers Gokin a hand. "Gokin." Gokin said as he took Sora's hand and Sora helps him get up. "Well Gokin since your alone can you help me?" Sora ask. "What happened?" Gokin ask. "I lost my friends. Riku, and Kairi." Sora said sadly. "Don't worry sure i'll help along with my friends." Gokin said. Chespin suddenly popped out of Gokin's jacket. "(What he said!)" Chespin said.

Sora jumped back startled by seeing the spiky nut Pokémon. "Wh-What's that!?" Sora ask in shock. "This is Chespin a Pokémon." Gokin said. "Pokémon? What are they?" Sora ask surprising Gokin and Chespin. "They are special creatures. They have great powers. And Chespin's special. Here." Gokin said as he gives Sora a Pokédex. Sora was confused with it until he scanned Chespin as it explains.

"Chespin the spiky nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. when it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it." Gokin's Pokédex explained before Sora gave it back to him.

"He is special." Sora said. "Yeah." Gokin said as they walked. "Oh and do you know this?" Sora ask as he summons a Key sword. It is silver with a gold hilt and their is a chain with a sliver mouse shape head at the end. "You have one to?" Gokin ask. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said. Sora turned with Gokin and ask "Who are you?"

It was a man. "And they'll keep coming on you as you continued wielding the KeyBlade." The man said. "Chespin you better get in your Pokéball." Gokin said as he returns Chespin surprising Sora. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The man ask. The man has a white shirt, black short sleeve jacket, black gloves, a scar on his face, long brown hair, a sliver necklace with a bird's head and a cross underneath, a belt with black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sora ask. "Never mind. Now let's see that KeyBlade." The man said. He was suddenly kicked to a house by Gokin shocking Sora and surprising the man. "Nobody's touching my friends when i'm around!" Gokin said. "Hm. You pretty strong. And alright have it your way." The man said. He pulls out a giant sword that looks like a Revolver, with a chain at the end.

"Alright!" Gokin yelled as he summons his KeyBlade. "You? Another? Hmup fine." The man said as he gets ready. The man charged as both Sora and Gokin charged and blocked his strikes. Gokin slashed hitting the man's back. Sora tired to slash but the man grabbed his KeyBlade and kicked Sora to the ground. Gokin then went Super Saiyan shocking the man. "What?" The man ask. Gokin charged and delivered a very strong punch to the man's stomach as he coughed out saliva.

Gokin then kicked him to a wall. The man grunted before he aimed at Gokin and pulled the trigger. Big giant balls on fire were charging at Gokin. Gokin dodged all but one that got his stomach and he was surprised by how much it hurt. The man then charged and kicked Gokin to a wall as he hissed by Gokin's defense. "Damn it's like i'm hitting a steel wall." The man said. "Exactly. That's what happens if you mess with me and my friends." Gokin said as he pulled himself out of the wall while it created a hole.

Sora charged and tried to slash but the man blocked it and strike Sora hard causing Sora to pass out. "Sora!" Gokin yelled. Then he went Super Hera after a grunt. Super Hera is a transformation that Gokin's mother have. His hair and tail is orange and his skin is light green. "What the?" The man ask. Gokin charged and slashed pushing him to a wall.

The man thought _He's so strong. Maybe he'll surpass even Sephiroth. I got to go all out!_ The man then powered up and charged. Gokin blocked and dodged his strikes. The man does the same. In the end man landed a very strong slash at Gokin who blocked it and he got pushed back. Gokin started to breath heavily and he passed out.

A girl appeared behind the man she has green clothing, a yellow scarf, orange boots, smooth black hair, and short green shorts. "Hey you found it nice going Leon and man you are a mess." She said as Leon turned to her. "Still. It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said as they looked at the passed out Gokin, and Sora.

* * *

 **There you go! Pokeball645 hope you like this since I decided to keep it alive for you! Be sure to review!**


	2. Joining Donald and Goofy!

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait! The original plan on this was to wait until Dragon Ball GT White is finished but with me having Kingdom Hearts 2, Birth By Sleep, and Coded i changed my mind. I don't own anything and Pokéball645 owns the OCs!**

* * *

 **In a house.**

Gokin woke up and saw Sora beside him still unconscious. "Sora wake up." Gokin whispered while shaking Sora. "Come on you lazy Bum. Wake up." A voice said startling Gokin, and waking Sora up. They looked and Gokin saw Pan while Sora saw a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, white tank top, a black necklace, some kind of Black coller, wearing a purple skirt, and blue sandals.

"You okay?" The mysterious girl ask. "I guess..." Sora said. "For me yes. I can't believe that guy's strength." Gokin said rubbing his head. "Those Creatures that attacked you two are after your KeyBlades. But it's your hearts they really want because you two wield KeyBlades." The mysterious girl said. "I'm so glad you're okay Kairi." Sora said. "I'm glad your okay too Pa- Wait a minute. Sora that's Pan!" Gokin said.

"No it's one of my friends Kairi Gokin." Sora said. The mysterious girl stay silent with a sweatdrop as Sora, and Gokin continued bickering.

"It's Pan!"

"It's Kairi!"

"It's Pan!"

"It's Kairi!"

"It's Pan!"

"It's Kairi!"

"IT'S PAN!"

"IT'S KAIRI!"

The mysterious girl chuckled as Gokin, and Sora stopped bickering and she said "Stop it you two i'm neither. And who are this Kairi, and Pan you two are talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie. Huh?" Sora, and Gokin rubbed their eyes and they saw the girl that was with Leon. "Oh! Sorry about that. Must've have an hallucination." Gokin apologized. "It's nothing tail-boy." Yuffie said. "Tail-boy?" Sora sees Gokin's tail. "Whoa! Where did you get that?" Sora ask excited.

"I was born with it." Gokin said. Yuffie said "You won't mind if i touch it?" Gokin sweatdroping said "Uh sure but don't squeeze it. It drains my strength if someone does that." "Right." Yuffie said as she grasp Gokin's tail and admired it. "It looks real." Yuffie said. "It _is_ Real." Gokin said as he moves his tail out of the way shocking Yuffie, and Sora. "It's real!?" Sora ask shocked. "Yeah it is." Gokin said. Yuffie got closed to Gokin's face as he backs up. "I think you've overdone it Squall." Yuffie said.

"That's Leon." A voice said. Gokin, and Sora looked and saw Leon. "You!" Gokin said as Leon raised his hand stopping Gokin. "Relax. I'm not here to attack you, or your friend." Leon said calming Gokin down a bit but he still kept his guard up. "KeyBlades." Sora said as he looks at his, and Gokin's Keyblades. "Yeah we have to get it away from you to shake off those Creatures. It turn's out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe you two of all people are the chosen ones." Leon said as he holds Gokin, and Sora's KeyBlades until they disappeared and reappeared in their hands. "Well i suppose Beggars can't be choosers." Leon said as Yuffie nodded. "Why don't you start making sense!" Sora yelled. Gokin ask "You know what's going on here?"

"You two know there are many worlds out there?" Yuffie ask. "Not to me." Gokin said. Sora said "I do. I heard rumors their secret." "They been secret because they were never connected. When the Heartless came everything changed." Yuffie said. "The Heartless?" Sora said. Gokin said "Heartless... those creatures that a bad guy back at my world said." "Their the ones that attacked you two remember?" Yuffie ask.

"Those without Hearts." Leon said. "The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them." Yuffie said. Gokin shook his head and said "Impossible. Pure-Hearted Saiyans never have a Darkness in their hearts." "So your one of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans i heard about?" Leon ask. "Yeah." Gokin said. Leon said "Hate to say this but even a Pure-Hearted Saiyan can have a Darkness in their hearts. Necros was an example." Leon said confusing the boys.

"Necros?" Sora ask. "He's been dubbed 'The Pure-Hearted Saiyan of evil.' The very first Pure-Hearted to be corrupted." Yuffie said. "And i heard that his brother was the reason he got banished from Planet Kakarot." Leon said with his eyes closed. "Who was it?" Gokin ask. "Dark the Martial Arts Prince of the Unova region." Leon answered shocking Gokin. "Granddad!" Gokin yelled surprising the two. "Your Dark's grandson?" Yuffie ask. "Yeah i am." Gokin said.

"Interesting... first we found two KeyBlade bearers and now we found Dark's Grandson. Go figure. That proves there is a darkness within every heart." Leon said. "Hey have you two heard of some people named Ansem, and Lithium?" Yuffie ask them. "Ansem?" Sora ask. "Lithium?" Gokin ask. "They were studying the Heartless. They recorded all of their findings in a very detailed report." Leon said. "Do you have them?" Sora ask. "The pages are scattered everywhere to other worlds." Leon said.

"And someone went to find them not without two Keys." Yuffie said. "So these are the Keys." Sora said as he, and Gokin started at their KeyBlades. "Exactly!" Yuffie said. "The Heartless have great fear of the KeyBlades. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said as he walks away. "Well we didn't ask for this." Gokin said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Each KeyBlade choses their masters and those chose you two." Yuffie said. "So tough luck." Leon said as he leans on the wall. "How did this all happen? All i remember was being in my room... Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sora sais as he hangs his head down. "You know what? I really don't know." Leon said.

 _(Battle theme: Night of Fate)_

Suddenly a Heartless that looks like a Solider pop up. "Yuffie Go!" Leon yelled as Yuffie escapes. "Uh-Oh!" Gokin said as Leon takes out his GunBlade. "Sora, Gokin let's go!" Leon said as they ran out attacking the Heartless. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon yelled as he ran out. Sora, and Gokin looked at each other and nodded as Gokin brought Chespin out to help. They searched for the leader while fighting Heartless.

 _(Transverse Town: Third District)_

 _(Theme ends)_

They around a big area. "(Is this where we find it at?)" Chespin ask. Before Sora or Gokin can answer that they heard an explosion and screaming. They looked up and saw two figures falling. Sora, and Gokin yelled out as they tried to run but the figures landed on Sora. Gokin blinked and said "Where's the pain?" A shield bumped his head as he grunted and said "There it is." The figures on Sora were groaning. One looks like a duck with a blue hat, and blue suit. The other looks like a giant Dog, wearing an orange hat, green sweater, orange pants, white gloves, and brown shoes.

They see Sora's KeyBlade and yelled out "The Key!" They feel some rumbling until some collums raise up and multiple Solider Heartless appeared. They got up and Sora holds his KeyBlade, the duck holds a staff, the giant dog holds the shield, and Gokin summons his KeyBlade which the duck saw and was shocked but decided to ask him later.

 _(Battle theme: Night Of Fate)_

Gokin, and Sora attacks a Solider Heartless while Chespin used Rollout that defeated a Heartless instantly. The duck casted fire spell, the dog bashed some of the Heartless with his shield. Gokin stabs the Heartless as it dies, Sora slashed and slashed another Heartless until the duck wacked the Heartless with his staff destroying it instantly.

 _(Theme ends)_

The looked around until a voice yelled _**"WhO dArEs!?"**_ They looked up and saw some parts. They combined together as they see it was sliver, red, blue, and orange hollow armor. Then a helmet landed it is orange, with yellow lines, and a sliver visor with a lot of holes. The Heartless symbol is on his chest. (A/N: I am using the Final Mix colors of his.) **_"InTrUdErS! iF mY sErVaNtS cAn'T sTeAl YoUr HeArTs I'lL dO iT mYsElF!"_** The Heartless yelled.

 _(Boss theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Heartless known as Guard Armor twirl his hand and head before he stomp to them. Sora, and Gokin attacked it's hands before the duck wacked Guard Armor's feet with his foot, and the dog bashed them with his shield. Chespin used Seed Bomb that got it's torso. Guard armor spinned it's hands around that hit it's targets. Gokin went Super Saiyan that surprised everyone besides Chespin and shocked Guard Armor as Gokin charged and Guard Armor tried to punch.

 _(Reaction Command: Instant Transmission)_

Gokin put to fingers to his forehead and disappeared as the Heartless punched the ground and Gokin reappeared infront of his face.

 _(Reaction Command: Saiyan Slash)_

Gokin landed a very strong strike on the Guard Armor's helmet as it crashed on the wall.

 _(Reaction Command: Kamahameha)_

Gokin throws his KeyBlade to the air and fired a big wave of Blue energy that disintegrated one of the Guard Armor's hands and and stunned Guard Armor. "(Nice one buddy!)" Chespin said. "Thank ya Chespin!" Gokin said back. The others begin attacking the other hand. Gokin retracted Chespin and throwed another Pokémon to the battle. It was a blue Jellyfish with red eyes. "Frillish use Bubble Beam to stun it!" Gokin said. "(Yes sir!)" Frillish said as he fired a ton of Bubbles from his mouth that damaged Guard Armor.

 _(Limit: Bubble Comet)_

Frillish glowed Blue as he used Bubble Beam again and again while Gokin throws his KeyBlade like a Boomerang. Then they ended it with Frillish making a big Bubble that exploded that damaged Guard Armor as one of his feet gets destroyed. Sora landed a Strong Slash that destroyed Guard Armor's other hand. Before Guard Armor can retract his foot Gokin throwed another Pokémon to the battle that a giant with lances as arms. The Bee Pokémon stabbed Guard Armor's other foot with his Stingers that destroyed it.

"Great Job Beedrill!" Gokin said as he retracted Frillish, and Beedrill. "(Thank you Gokin!)" Beedrill said before he gets in the Pokéball. "One thing left." Sora said as everyone nodded. "Alright Chespin use Rollout!" Gokin said as Chespin comes back as used Rollout that hit Guard Armor at the head stunning him. They attacked and soon defeated it.

 _(Theme ends)_

Guard Armor begin to shake wildly as his helmet falls off and a heart came out. Then Guard Armor vanished into black mist.

 _(Obtained: Secret Ansem Report 6)_

Gokin reverted back. They all sighed as Sora ask "So you were looking for me?" The duck, and the giant dog nodded. "They too have been seeking the wielder of the KeyBlade." Leon said as he, Yuffie, and a elf, wearing a pink dress, and has Brown hair walk in. "But we never expected their be two!" The duck said. "Hey why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The giant dog said. Sora hanged his head down and said "I wonder if i can find Riku, and Kairi."

"Hey Sora don't worry. Me, and Chespin said we will help you." Gokin said. "Of course!" The duck said as Sora lifted his head up. The Duck, and the Giant Dog whispered to each other as Leon sais "Sora, Gokin go with them. Especially if you two want to find Sora's friends." "Yeah i guess." Sora said with his head down. "Hey Sora cheer up! Chespin do what you do!" Gokin said as Chespin nodded.

The Duck, the giant Dog, and Sora looked as Chespin did a funny face. They tilted their heads as Chespin looks like it didn't worked when the three started laughing. "That's one funny face!" The giant dog said. "For a Pokémon you sure know how to make someone laugh!" The duck said. "That cheered me up thanks Chespin." Sora said. "(Anytime Sora!)" Chespin said with a smile. "Okay we'll go with you guys." Sora said as Gokin, and Chespin nodded. "Donald Duck." The duck said while raising his hand out. "Name's Goofy." The giant dog said as he put's his hand on Donald's. "I'm Sora." Sora said. "I'm Gokin, this is Chespin." Gokin said as the three put their hands on Donald, and Goofy's.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a dark place.**

In a dark room was some people watching a hologram of Sora, Gokin, Chespin, Donald, and Goofy. "Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" A man with blue skin, blue flaming hair, black robe, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth said clearly angry. With him was a Pokémon that looks like a ape, with orange flame hair, white, and red suit, and a long red tail, with yellow eyes. "Such is the power of the KeyBlade. The children's strengths is not their own." A shaman wearing red, and black clothing with a goatee, and holding a snake staff with ruby eyes said. With him was a cat Pokémon that is purple with black, and red eyes. "My master is correct." The cat Pokémon said.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." A very fat lady that has black octopus legs, purple skin, white hair, red lipstick, a shell necklace, a mole below her mouth, red nails, and black eyes said. With her was a eel Pokémon that is black, with two arms, sharp teeth, red eyes, and some fins. "My mistress you are never wrong." The eel Pokémon said.

"And the brat's friends are The King's lackeys!" A man with a red suit, fancy beard, and mustache, red Pirate hat, a sliver hook, and black boots said. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats By the looks of them!" A shark Pokémon with red eyes, a white x on it's head, and razor sharp teeth said. "You and trainer-" A man that looks like a very fat puppet began. "-no prize yourself." A purple Pokémon that looks like a ghost with Red eyes said as they laughed.

"Shut up!" The shark Pokémon, and the pirate man yelled. "Enough. The KeyBlades have chosen them. Will it be they who concurs the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them?" A voice said showing it was Maleficent. "Either way they could be quite useful." A Pokémon that is white, and green with blades for arms, but still have hands, and has red eyes sais with a smirk.

"What do you think Lithium?" Maleficent ask. What walked beside her was a man with good tan, long gold hair, wearing black, and blood hair royal clothing, has a crest of Planet Vegeta on it, and amber eyes and said "I call those punks annoying but your Gallade is right. What do you three numb-skulls think?" They looked and see a blue elf monster, a little girl wearing a green dress, and a dog with ninja clothing, and has a sword with him who were shaking.

"Uh... yes yes! But remember eliminate him when your done!" The blue elf monster said as he points as Gokin. "Him?" The known as Lithium ask as he makes the Gokin hologram visible. "Yes he's the one that ruined all of our plans!" The blue elf monster yelled. "Very well Pilaf." Maleficent said before her, along with everyone else started laughing while Pilaf, the girl, and the dog looked at each other nervously.

* * *

 **There you go! Be sure to review!**


	3. Proving Alice's Innocence!

**I don't own anything, and Pokéball645 owns the OCs. ENJOY**

* * *

 _(Transverse Town: Plaza)_

 _(Field theme: Transverse Town)_

* * *

 _(Donald has joined you!)_

 _Weapon:_

 _Mage's Staff: A staff that heightens magic power._

 _Abilities:_

 _Berserk: Boosts attack power when HP is critically low. Combine with a weapon skill for more power._

* * *

 _(Goofy has joined you!)_

 _Weapon:_

 _Knight's Shield: A Standard-Issue knight's shield._

 _Abilities:_

 _Rocket: Leap at an airborne enemy ane attack with shield. [Special attack. Cost 1 MP.]_

 _Jackpot: Receive more munny and HP/MP balls in battle. Equip to entire party to boost effect._

* * *

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you two. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said to Gokin, and Sora who nodded. "Check out the shops here. They've got pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie said as the boys nodded again. "This is from all of us." The elf named Aerith said as she hands a bag to them.

 _(Obtained: 500 munny.)_

"Spend it as you two see fit." Aerith said as they nodded again. "And that isn't all." Yuffie said. "And this is from Leon." Aerith said as said man looked away with his eyes closed.

 _(Obtained: Elixir.)_

"Good luck you two!" Yuffie said. "We will Yuffie!" Gokin said. "I hope you'll find your friends Sora." Aerith said. "I'll try." Sora said. "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said as they nodded. "(We're on it!)" Chespin on Gokin's shoulder said. "And Gokin i understand that you know about Pokémon. This is from my friend Cid." Leon said as he gave Gokin a rectangle device that looks like it has a night town on it.

 _(Obtained: World Pokédex)_

"A Pokédex? Thanks Leon but i already got one." Gokin said. "You will crossed through worlds that would damaged the Pokédex you got right now. This one is indestructible, and can change form each time you enter a new world." Leon said interesting Chespin. "(I say we take this Pokédex with us Gokin!)" Chespin said. "If your sure Chespin." Gokin said as he puts the Pokédex up.

They waved to them and walked to Donald and Goofy where the duck said "The gummi ship is right outside that gate." As he points at the gate. "The Gummi what now?" Gokin ask confused. "(A ship made out of candy?)" Chespin ask.

 _(Messages: You can teleport to the gummi ship from save points. Open the save menu and select Gummi Ship. Not all save points let you board the gummi ship.)_

"That's our ship." Donald said. "Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said. "Hold on! Sora, Gokin this is for you two." Donald said as he cast a spell on them.

 _(Obtained: Fire Spell)_

"Now you two can use magic too. Goofy give them that other thing." Donald said. Goofy looked confused and ask "What?" "You know!" Donald yelled as Goofy realized it. "Oh yeah." Goofy said as he gives them something.

 _(Obtained: Dodge Roll)_

"Abilities allow you two to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way huh?" Goofy ask. "Okay is that it?" Sora ask. "Not yet! Chespin this is for you." Donald said as he gives Chespin something.

 _(Obtained: Protected Jacket)_

"Now you can have protection against Fire, and Electric-Type attacks." Donald said. "Let's go!" Sora said. "Yeah!" Gokin, and Goofy said while Donald, and Chespin nodded. Something said on Chespin's head "Well then shall we get going?" They looked and saw a cricket with a blue, and white suit, a large hat, and holding an umbrella. "Cricket's the name. Jimminy Cricket." The cricket identified as Jimminy said. "His world got disappeared by the Heartless." Donald explained as they nodded.

They walked out the gate and went through a passageway. After fighting a lot of Heartless Ships they reached a world to where it has a checkers floor with pink, and dark pink tiles, a green heart tower, a grass field, and a chess castle on top. They entered it.

 _(World: Wonderland)_

 _(Field theme: Welcome to Wonderland)_

 _(Wonderland: Rabbit Hole)_

The heroes have dropped down a hole as they landed on their feet. But Goofy landed on his sstomach as something passed him as he yelled "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, i'm late, i'm late!" It was a rabbit wearing a red, and orange royal suit, blue pants, have glasses, and holding a big watch. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here i should be there. I'm late, i'm late, i'm late! The queen she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit yelled as he ran out.

"(What was that about?)" Chespin wearing a orange jacket ask. "I don't know Chespin we better go check it out." Gokin said as they nodded. They ran to follow as they opened a door, and another, and another they walked through them.

 _(Wonderlan_ _d: Bizarre room)_

They see the rabbit more smaller going through a door. Gokin pushed the bed seeing a hole as They walked to the door, as Sora kneels and ask "How did he get so small?" "No you're simply too big." The lock with a groggy face said as they gasp. "(Didn't see that coming.)" Chespin said. "It talks!" Donald yelled. The lock yawned and said "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." "Good morning." Goofy, and Gokin said. "Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The lock said.

Sora said quickly "Wait what do we have to do to grow small?" "Why don't you try the bottle... over there?" The lock said as they turned around and see a table sprout from the ground with two bottles one red one blue. "Thank you mister." Gokin said. The lock yawned and said "Anytime kid... Any... ti..." The lock fell back asleep. They drink the blue bottle and they shrunk. "Pan would laugh at me when she sees me like this." Gokin said with a nervous smile.

"That door wouldn't let us pass let's try that hole." Sora said. They walked and were encountered by Heartless. "Heartless!" Sora said as they summoned their KeyBlades.

 _(Battle theme: Wonderland Combat)_

Sora, and Gokin slashed with their KeyBlades, while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Donald cast a Lighting spell, while Chespin used a Rollout at a Heartless. The Heartless clawed Gokin but Gokin kicked the Heartless, and Chespin used Vine Whip to destroy a couple and they defeated the Heartless.

They went through the hole.

 _(Wonderland: Queen's Castle)_

They walked through as the guards looking like cards moved out of the way. They saw the rabbit from before running up the steps while holding a trumpet. He panted after he reached the top as he blowed on the trumpet and said "Court is now in session!" "I'm on trial but why?" A girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue dress, a white apron, and a black hairband ask innocently. "Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding!" The rabbit said ignoring her question.

A fat lady wearing red royal clothing, have a small gold crown, and holding a sceptre with a heart on it said "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... because i say so that's why!" The lady identified as the Queen of Hearts yelled. "That is so unfair!" The girl yelled offended. "Well have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen of Hearts ask. "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen but i'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" The girl yelled.

The Queen of Hearts angered shouted "SILENCE! You dare defy me!?" "Hey guys we should help her out." Sora said. "Well yeah but..." Donald said. "We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddiling?" Goofy ask. "Meddling!" Donald corrected. "Oh yeah! And that's against the rules." Goofy said. "That may be true but me and Gokin aren't gonna do nothing right Gokin? ...Gokin?" Sora ask as they looked to see Gokin glaring at the Queen of Hearts with his hands clenched tightly.

Chespin looked at him sadly and said "(Oh Gokin...)" "The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts declared as the Card guards stepped behind the girl. "No! No! Oh please!" The girl yelled. Chespin counted "(3... 2... 1...)" "I OBJECT!" Gokin shouted as all eyes are on him while Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at him in shock as he walked closer. "Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!?" The Queen of Hearts ask angrily.

Gokin glared and said "The only thing i hear about this 'court' is you framing an innocent girl for something she didn't do! I know who the real culprit is! It's the Heart-" Goofy quickly covered his mouth. "Gokin we shouldn't say that to her!" Goofy said. "What he said and she's not the one your looking for." Sora said as he points at the girl. "That' nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen of Hearts ask.

Gokin got Goofy's hand off his mouth as he said "No but we're speaking the truth!" The guards locked the girl in a cage as the Queen of Hearts said "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once your ready." Gokin glared at her as they walk out.

 _(Wonderland: Lotus Forest)_

They walked to a forest and looked around. Donald jumped up and smacked Gokin's head as he yelped. "You should know better than to do that!" Donald scolded. "Sorry Donald sometimes i can't help myself." Gokin said as he rubbed his head. "Well don't do that again!" Donald scolded. Suddenly a head a pink, and dark pink striped cat appeared shocking everyone as his body appeared as he put it on his shouders. "Who are you!?" Donald yelled. "Who indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat said.

Gokin took out his World Pokédex that now looks like a card as it opened and it said "Unknown Pokémon data." "Oh i'm not a Pokémon my good friend." The cat said. "Do you at least know who the culprit is good sir?" Gokin ask politely. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The cat now identified as Cheshire Cat said as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora said but it's too late. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The forth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." Cheshire Cat's voice said. "Should we trust him?" Donald ask. "If that riddle is the only way to save Alice then i'm in!" Gokin said while Chespin nodded in agreement. "I like you kid! That just earned you another Reward if you find them!" Cheshire Cat said as he reappeared and disappeared.

They looked around the forest while fighting Heartless. And Gokin spotted a Caterpillar Pokémon as he pulled out his World Pokédex as it said _"_ _Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor."_ They manage to find three boxs in the forest as they went through a hole.

 _(Wonderland: Bizarre Room)_

They landed on a faucet and Gokin spotted a box as he jumped across as the others catched up as Gokin opened the box. "The last piece of evidence." Gokin said as Cheshire Cat appears on the faucet. "Well look what you've found. Nice going." Cheshire Cat said. "Now we can save Alice." Sora said. "Don't be so sure!" Cheshire Cat said. "What do you mean by that?" Gokin ask in confusion. "She may be innocent but what about you?" Cheshire Cat ask. "(Your point?)" Chespin ask with a dull look.

"I won't tell. But i will give you something." Cheshire Cat said.

 _(Obtained: Ice Spell)_

Cheshire Cat then disappeared. They dropped down and went through the hole.

 _(Wonderland: Queen's Castle)_

They walked to a guard as he ask "Are you ready to present to the queen?" "Yes sir." Gokin said. "Very well. Counsel step up to the podium." The guard said before they nodded. They got on the podium as the Queen of Hearts said "Now show me what you have found." They show her the boxes as the Queen of Hearts said "Well that's certainly a lot of evidence but i'm still not impressed. Cards bring me my evidence!" They did so as the Queen Of Hearts said "Hmm. Checking all five would be a waste of my time. All right then choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on the evidence."

"What after all of that?" Sora ask. "You dare object?! Then you will lose your head! Now chose one! One box!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. Gokin was about to yell angered until Sora said "Yes ma'am!" He grabbed Gokin's hand. They selected the second as it shows a Heartless as it disappeared. "What in the world was that!?" The Queen of Hearts yelled shocked. "That was your culprit. Alice is innocent." Gokin answered. The Queen of Hearts growled before yelling "SILENCE! I'M THE LAW HERE! ARTICLE 29: ANYONE WHO DEFIES THE QUEEN IS GUILTY!" Gokin didn't even flinched by that.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled. "Seize them at once!" The Queen of Hearts commanded. A tower appeared as the exits are cut off and Alice in her cage raised up. "Cards! If they touched the tower you lose your heads!" The crazy Queen yelled. Sora summoned his KeyBlade as Donald, and Goofy got ready to fight but Gokin said "Don't harm them! That will only make things worse!" "What are we suppose to do?" Sora ask him. "I'll destroy the tower, you guys distract the guards don't harm them!" Gokin answered.

They nodded. They blocked the guards' attacks as Gokin got into a stance. "What are you doing!?" The Queen of Hearts ask as everyone turned their attention to him. **"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAA!"** GGokin chanted as he fired a big beam from his hands shocking everyone. It destroyed the tower as the Queen's chair fell and the heroes ran too Alice only to find she's gone. "She must gotten kidnapped." Gokin said.

"YOU FOOLS! Find the one who's behind this i don't care how!" The Queen of Hearts yelled as the guards nodded and walked off. The group ran back to the forest. "Gokin what was that you just did?" Sora ask him. "That was the Kamehameha wave a powerful move my family uses." Gokin answered. "Mind if you teach me sometime?" Sora ask. "If we got time." Gokin said.

 _(Wonderland: Lotus Forest)_

A rock fell as it shows Cheshire Cat. "Have you seen Alice?" Sora ask him. "Alice no! Shadows yes!" Cheshire Cat said. "Which way they went?" Gokin ask. "This way? That way? Does it matter? Left right up down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Steep deeper into the forest to the deserted Garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" Cheshire Cat answered.

"(Riddle guy.)" Chespin said with a dull look. "Let's do this guys." Gokin said as they all nodded. They looked all over the place while fighting Heartless but they manage to find it. Cheshire Cat appeared and said "It's too dim make it brighter." Gokin knowing what he ment made the next light lit. "That's great the shadows are here but somewhere else." Cheshire Cat said before he disappeared.

They went back to the room.

 _(Wonderland: Bizarre Room)_

They found Chesire Cat laying on the table as he said "You'll have a better view from higher up." They got an the table as Cheshire Cat said "They should be here very soon. Are you ready for the worst if not too bad!" He disappeared. What came was a giant Heartless with a big head, pink body, legs that look like bones, folding arms, and in his hands was two sticks. (A/N: Using his Final Mix Colors.)

 _(Boss theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Heartless known as Trickmaster waved his sticks around before the heroes got ready.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Will they find Alice? Be sure to review!**


	4. Jungle trouble!

**I don't own anything and Pokéball645 owns the OCs!**

* * *

 _(Boss theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Trickmaster stomped to them as they attacked it's legs except it made no effect. Gokin realized something as he fly up shocking everyone as Gokin flew to Trickmaster.

 _(Reaction Command: Trick Or...)_

Gokin evaded Trickmaster's attacks he gets close to his head.

 _(Reaction Command: Treat)_

Gokin slashed it's head as it fell to the floor. They attacked Trickmaster's torso as Trickmaster got back up. Trickmaser attacked with his sticks, while Donald use Fire, and Goofy used Goofy Bash. Trickmaster coated his sticks in fire as he fired fireballs but Gokin, and the others blocked them. Sora casted Blizzard as Gokin fired 2 Ki Blasts while Donald casted a fireball, and Chespin did a Rollout. Trickmaster attacked the group with his sticks and they blocked them.

Trickmaster attacked again as they blocked them and Gokin slashed his torso with his KeyBlade after he fly to them. They attacked them a lot more as they defeated Trickmaster.

 _(Theme ends)_

Trickmaster fell on it's knees as Gokin fired a Kamehameha wave at it forcing it to go on it's back as it disappeared as it released a Heart. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The lock ask yawning. He yawned very loud as it revealed another glowing keyhole. "I know that." Gokin said as he points Hidden Dragon at the keyhole as he fired a beam hitting the keyhole as it made a click sound.

"What was that?" Donald ask. "(Just some kind of locking.)" Chespin said as they nodded. Cheshire Cat appeared on the table and said "Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows into darkness." Cheshire Cat them said "Here tail-boy!" As he throws a object at Gokin who catches it by the chain.

 _(Obtained: Leaf Charm)_

Cheshire Cat disappeared as Sora said "No." "Let's go back to our Gummi Ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said. They nodded. They entered the Gummi Ship and they dealt with Heartless ships. Soon they arrived a world where there is nothing but jungles. "Hey Donald maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said. Donald only said "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." "Hold on. Kairi and Riku might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said.

"Forget it! We're on am important mission!" Donald argued. "You think your missions are more important then his friends?" Gokin ask but Sora, and Donald were not listening. "Just land!" Sora yelled. "No!" Donald yelled. "(Oh man we don't got time for this!)" Chespin complained. "Come on!" Sora yelled. "Aw phooey!" Donald said. The ship started to shake after Sora touched a lever and pushed it. "Sora don't!" Gokin said. "Don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald yelled as the ship crashed on the world.

 _(World: Deep Jungle)_

 _(Field theme: Deep Jungle)_

 _(Deep Jungle: Bamboo Thicket)_

Gokin, and Chespin yelled out before they landed on a ground. "Ow." Gokin said as he rubs his head. "(I agree.)" Chespin said. Gokin sense something as he summons the Hidden Dragon KeyBlade as he yelled "Who's there!?" What came out and attacked Gokin was a cheetah. "A cheetah!? Aren't they supposed to be in the Safari!?" Gokin ask shocked. "(Nevermind here it comes!)" Chespin yelled as they got ready.

 _(Battle theme: Having a Wild Time)_

Gokin slashed the cheetah but it evade his attacks and attacks with it's claws, as Chespin used Seed Bomb but it avoided it. The Cheetah strike Gokin on his arm as he yelled in pain as blood seeps out of it. Chespin got some leafs to wrap around it. Gokin attacked but the cheetah dodged and attacked him again. "This cheetah." Gokin said. "(Gokin use the Charm the Cheshire Cat gave you!)" Chespin said as Gokin nodded. Gokin touched the charm it glows. What came out of the glowing charm was a weasel with brown fur, holding a homemade knife, and a leaf as an eyepatch the weasel groans while twisting himself, "Ooh, it was cramped in that thing! Boy it feels good to be out of that little trinket."

Gokin, and Chespin looked at the weasel as he turned to the cheetah and he yelled "Want a piece of Buck cat!? Come on!" The weasel now identified as Buck then pulled his knife. Gokin attacked the cheetah while Buck slashed with his knife that caused damage to the cheetah. Chespin used Rollout that damaged it full force.

 _(Theme ends)_

The cheetah ran out while yelping, and whimpering. "Whew!" Gokin said. "(Who are you?)" Chespin as Buck. "Ah!" Buck jump on Gokin's head as he said "The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for Buh." "Well Buck. I'm Gokin. This is Chespin." Gokin introduced. "Howdy Doowie lads!" Buck said. "(Where are you from?)" Chespin ask. "A land full of Dinosaurs." Buck said. "Guys we better find the rest." Gokin said as they nodded.

They walked through the jungle and find themselfs somewhere.

 _(Deep Jungle: Camp)_

They entered the camp as they see a lot of stuff. They entered the tent. And saw Sora, a man with leaf boxers, and long green hair, a green geekco Pokémon with a thick tail, and a women with black hair, green tank top, red pants, and yellow sneakers talking. "Sora!/(Sora!)" Gokin, and Chespin yelled catching there attention. "Gokin Chespin you two are okay!" Sora said as they hugged it out.

"Who's this?" Buck ask from Gokin's shoulder. "Oh Sora this is Buck, Buck this is Sora." Gokin said. "Buck huh?" Sora ask. "Got a problem?" Buck ask. "No. If he the power on that charm?" Sora ask. "Yes he is." Gokin said. "Sora. Friends." The man said. "(Grass-Type friend.)" The Pokémon said. "Welcome i'm Jane Porter. This is Tarzan, and his Treecko." Jane said. "My best friend Kotaku has a Treekco until it evolved." Gokin said as he brings out his World Pokédex which have turned into a Jungle.

 _"Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon._ _Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail."_ The Pokédex said. "Are you all here to study Gorillas?" Jane ask. "Highly doubtful." A voice said as they looked to see a built up man with a fancy mustache, yellow clothing, brown pants, black boots, and carrying a rifle. With him has a Pokémon that has a huge horn and looks like a bug, along with Donald, and Goofy.

Gokin checked the Pokémon with his World Pokédex while they were talking _"Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon._ _Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree."_ The man, and Heracross left while Jane said "Mr. Clayton. We are studying them not hunting them! This is research. Oh well the more the merrier do make yourselfs at home." "Well anyway..." Sora paused.

"I'm staying." Donald, and Sora said at the same time. Chespin facepalmed. "Yowzaa sounds like there' an uneven rivalry between you two." Buck said. Jane said "Apparently Tarzen, and his Treecko were raised in the jungle of Gorillas. Communicating with them still isn't easy but their learning." "So he was speaking in 'gorilla' back there..." Sora said in realization. "Ah that's right you're looking for your friends?" Jane ask.

"He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word i couldn't understand." Sora said. "We don't we give this a try? We'll show Tarzan, and Treecko some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh what happened to the slides?" Jane ask. They turned them on showing a big white Castle that Sora thought familiar. Some more slides were shown. "Well Tarzen, Treecko?" Jane ask.

"Where are my friends Riku, and Kairi?" Sora ask. Tarzan only shooked his head. Treecko did the same. "Hey i thought-" "That leaves just one place. Young men we've been in this Jungle for sometime now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan and his Treecko refused to take us to them." Clayton said cutting Sora off as he and Heracross entered the Tent. "Really Mr. Clayton Tarzan, and his Treecko wouldn't hide-" Clayton cut Jane off "Then take us there! Take us to the Gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan, and his Treecko looked at Sora, Gokin, and His Chespin for a minute. They then nodded. "Tarzan, Treekco are you two sure?" Jane ask. "Tarzan and Treecko go see Kerchak." Tarzan said. "(Friends go see Kerchak.)" Tarzan's Treecko said. "Kerchak?" Jane ask. "(He must be the leader. Perfect. Me, and Clayton'll go along as an escort.)" Heracross said as he and Clayton smirked. "After all the Jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said still with the smirk on. What they didn't notice was a little boy in a blue ethereal glow watching them.

They exited the tent. Buck went back to the Leaf Charm as Donald ask "That weasel was the Charm?" "Yes. His name is Buck." Gokin said. "Come on let's follow Tarzan." Sora said. They encountered the cheetah Tarzan calls Sabor a couple of times but they beated it. They climbed up an ivy ans climbed up a vine. They see Tarzan and his Treecko talking to a big black Gorilla, and a brown gorilla. Tarzan said to the black Gorilla in a language they didn't understand "Kerchak please listen to us. We know the nesting grounds are secret but we trust them."

"(You see we wanted to help them because... because well they need us.)" Treecko said. The brown Gorilla looked at the Black one for a second. "Uh did you get that?" Goofy ask Donald. "No." The duck replied. "Kerchak./(Kerchak.)" They both said before the Black Gorilla Kerchak left with the brown one following him. "They must be headed for the Tree House." Sora said as they nodded.

 _(Deep Jungle: Treehouse)_

They heard a Gun clicking before they ran and Donald yelled out startling Clayton and his Heracross missing his target which was a small grey Gorilla. Tarzan, and His Treecko walked forward as Donald scolded at Clayton "What's the big idea!?" "Wait Kerchak Please!" Tarzan said but Kerchak, and the Gorilla left. They all stared at Clayton (with Donald, Tarzan, his Treecko, Gokin, and Chespin glaring) as the hunter quickly said "You don't understand. I was only trying too... Ah. A snake slither by you see. I saved that poor Gorilla's life."

They left him as they investigate and Gokin saw something. He saw the same boy glowing in a blue ethereal glow. He is also wearing a purple sweater covered in what looks like blood that is also torn, some shorts, purple sneakers, and brown hair, and some blood running down his mouth. "Who are you?" Gokin ask slowly. The boy smirked as he pulled out what looked like blooded scissors. "Come... wihh... me..." The boy said in what sounds like a messed up voice. "What?" Gokin ask. The boy then stared at him. _His eyes they looked soulless. Wha...? I-I can't move!_ Gokin thought as he starts to panick.

It was then this what got him to move. One of his Pokémon exited it's Pokéball was a Pokémon with brown skin, a bone like helmet, and carrying a bone as he blocked Gokin from the boy's vision. "Huh? Marowak?" Gokin ask the Pokémon surprised. "(Gokin don't make eye contact with him! He'll steal your soul if you do!)" Marowak warned. "Thanks. I don't know who you are but look evil. I have no choice but to beat you!" Gokin yelled as he summons his KeyBlade and Marowak, and Chespin got ready as The boy got his scissors ready with a smirk.

 _(Boss theme: Disappeared)_

 _(Information: Defeat the ghost boy, and don't make eye contact with him!)_

Gokin, Marowak, and Chespin are now standing face-to-face against The ghost boy who has a crazy smirk chuckled.

The ghost boy attacked by slashing with his scissors but Gokin avoided it while Chespin used Vine Whip but the ghost boy disappeared, and reappeared in another part of the battlefield. Marowak used Bone Club as Gokin used Fire. The ghost boy's scissor's disappeared, as his hands are coated in black, and dark purple Ki and he attacks with orbs. Gokin avoided the orbs and he delivered slashes with his KeyBlade as Chespin does a Rollout but the ghost boy fires some blasts but Marowak uses Boneerang, but the ghost boy delivers splashes with his scissors.

"For a ghost he is powerful." Gokin said. "(Use Buck we need his help!)" Chespin said. "Okay!" Gokin said as he touches the Leaf Charm. Buck then appears swinging on a vine, then he let's go, rolls in a ball in the air while calling out, "GOKIN!" then he hangs on Gokin's arm and the two gave each other a high-five (More like Buck's giving Gokin a high-five using his foot), then he swings until he's on Gokin's shoulder, then with his knife ready he says, "It's time to get Buck-wild!"

The ghost boy delivers slashes with his Scissors but Gokin thrusts with Hidden Dragon, while Marowak delivers an Ariel Ace. Chespin does a Seedbomb but the ghost boy appears in front of Gokin and stares in his eyes but Gokin ends it by delivering a kick to his chin while Buck slashes with his knife. The ghost bot landed on his feet as he glides while slashing with his scissors but Marowak countered it by using a Focus Blast. The ghost boy delivers a punch at Gokin's stomach who coughed up blood and was surprised by such strength the Ghost Boy has.

Gokin casted Cure on himself as Chespin used a Seed Bomb that hit the Ghost Boy while Buck slashes with his knife. The ghost boy fired more energy orbs but Gokin, and Marowak blocked with their weapons. Chespin used Vine Whip, and Buck slashes with his knife but The Ghost Boy slash with his scissors but Gokin slashed with Hidden Dragon. The Ghost Boy delivered more slashes while Gokin casted Cure on Marowak, and Chespin. Soon Gokin slashes, and Marowak attacked the Ghost Boy with their weapon.

"Nothing works!" Gokin said. "(No we won't give up!)" Chespin said. "You hear that Ghost Boy!?" Buck yells while Gokin goes Super Saiyan, and Marowak's eyes glowed. "We won't give up! We won't let you win!" Gokin yelled with Marowak copying his movements. Sand envelopes around Marowak as They said "WE WILL WIN!/(WE WILL WIN!)" They scream as they glowed catching The Ghost Boy, and Buck by surprise.

What the light dims it shows Marowak's eyes now glow teal to match Gokin's eyes when he turns into a Super Saiyan, then another bone appears in his free hand, Marowak's skull-like head turns gold with the top of it growing spikes to match Gokin's Super Saiyan hair, his wrists turn blue to match Gokin's tank-top and wristbands, Marowak's stomach turns orange to match Gokin's jacket and pants. And upon reaching full synchronization, Marowak brings his two bones together while the sand from his shield goes to them, making it one super sandy bone that he can bend to look like a boomerang when he's using Bonemerang or keep it straight when he uses Bone Club.

"Let's go!" Gokin yelled as they all nodded and they get ready. The ghost boy attacks they with his scissors but they blocked and Super-Marowak used Bonerang but the Ghost Boy slashed him with his scissors that also caused damage to Gokin. Gokin casted cure on them. Chespin used Solarbeam, while Buck slashes with his knife. In slow motion was Gokin, and the ghost boy charging at each other. Gokin kicked the scissors from his hand as he takes the scissors. He slashed with both the scissors, and Hidden KeyBlade while The Ghost Boy attacks with his Ki. The ghost boy took tye scissors back as he slashed but both Gokin, and Super-Marowak attacked with their weapons as they finished-off the Ghost Boy.

"Unexpected..." The ghost boy said his losing quote.

 _(TTheme ends)_

The ghost boy is now laying on his back while Super-Marowak reverted back along with Gokin as they knell with their weapons in the ground breathing heavily. Chespin and Buck knell and done the same. They stare in horror seeing the ghost boy floating back up and standing on his feet not looking damage at all. The ghost boy smirked as he started brandishing his scissors. "Gokin?" Sora's voice called as the ghost boy heard it and disappeared.

Sora, Tarzan, his Treecko, Donald, and Goofy walked to the corner. "Hey guys." Gokin said as he retracted Marowak, and returned Buck to his charm. "You look like you went through a battle what happened?" Goofy ask. "Some ghost boy appeared and we fought him and he disappeared on us. What is scary is that smirk he has along with he didn't look like he was damage." Gokin explained. "You need to rest after all that. We'll keep an eye out for that ghost." Sora said as he carrys Gokin while Goofy carrys Chespin.

As they walked out the ghost boy appeared seeing them walk off. "Ryou Yoshizawa..." He whispered as Gokin heard him in his mind. The ghost boy disappeared. _Ryou Yoshizawa? That must be that Ghost's name._ Gokin thought.

* * *

 **Finished another chapter! Next chapter is where the gang will be finished with the Deep Jungle and Clayton! That ghost boy Ryou Yoshizawa is from a different anime! I won't tell you the name of it though! Be sure to review!**


End file.
